


Обычный день, простое дело

by Vardek



Category: Casualty (TV), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, Then and now story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт Волландер защищает в суде тех, кто не может себе позволить нанять дорогого адвоката. В молодости он был идеалистом, но годы работы в суде принесли ему лишь разочарование в выбранной профессии. Его новый клиент, Крис Воган, обвиняется в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений, даче ложных показаний и пренебрежении техникой безопасности. Все вместе это потянет на приличный тюремный срок. Но так ли виновен Крис, как пытается доказать сторона обвинения, и сможет ли Курт ему помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычный день, простое дело

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с эпизодом Casualty 21x26 "The Killing Floor", роль Криса в котором исполнил Том Хиддлстон. Знание канона "Casualty" не обязательно.

Звенящую тишину нарушил далекий низкий рокот, с верхушек деревьев вспорхнула потревоженная шумом стая птиц. Взметнув лыжами веер снежных брызг, Крис резко остановился на горном и снова прислушался. Отраженный от склонов окрестных гор звук медленно затих, но сомнений в его источнике практически не было. Он быстро воткнул в снег лыжные палки, стащил теплые перчатки и активировал уже давно молчавшую рацию:  
\- База, на связи Патруль-три.  
\- Патруль-три, База слушает.  
\- Кажется, на южном склоне сошла лавина. Кто-нибудь может подтвердить?  
Ждать ответа пришлось недолго:  
\- Патруль-семь подтвердил визуальным наблюдением. Передаю координаты точки рандеву.  
\- Принял.  
\- Расчетное время прибытия?  
Прикинув в уме расстояние, маршрут и сколько ему понадобится, чтобы добраться до места сбора спасательного отряда, Крис отчитался:  
\- Пятнадцать-двадцать минут, - и тут же спросил: - Кто был в зоне?  
Вопрос вполне естественный. Лавины в этих местах - довольно частое явление, но это не значит, что на их пути обязательно окажутся люди или строения. И это не значит, что спасательный отряд будут собрать после каждого зафиксированного схода.  
В последнюю неделю у Криса и его коллег по горному патрулю работы было мало. Чаще всего им приходилось иметь дело с ушедшими с накатанных трасс и заплутавшими туристами, а также с травмами разной тяжести. Скучать, конечно, все равно не приходилось, да и Крис многое бы отдал, чтобы пережить хотя бы одну зиму без чрезвычайных ситуаций. Уж лучше скука...  
\- Группа альпинистов на пути к первому промежуточному лагерю, - ответил дежурный. - Лавина задела их самым краем, шансы высокие.  
\- Понял, спасибо. Конец связи.  
Новости были обнадеживающими, но Крис все равно хмурился, скользя вдоль склона горы и слушая переговоры других патрульных с базой.  
День не предвещал беды. Да что там день, вся неделя выдалась довольно спокойной. Желтые флаги, которые можно было увидеть повсюду, извещали о низком уровне риска схода лавины. Но горы есть горы. Они бескомпромиссны, они не прощают ошибок, и они умеют казаться безмятежными.

* * *

Курт Волландер вышел из здания суда в прекрасном настроении. В основном по причине того, что он проиграл процесс. Конечно, это было в высшей степени аморально, да и просто непрофессионально, особенно для представителя стороны защиты. Но было нечто неоспоримо правильное в том, что на этот раз справедливость действительно восторжествовала. Волландер всегда пребывал в приподнятых чувствах, когда обвинению удавалось без малейшего шанса на сомнение доказать вину обвиняемого.  
Наверное, это делало его самого не ахти каким хорошим адвокатом, однако работу свою Курт все же знал и отлично умел ее делать. Даже считался исключительным талантом среди коллег. И, когда это было действительно важно, выкладывался до последнего, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему доверился. Просто его "важно" не всегда совпадало с интересами начальства.  
Хорошее настроение держалось до самого возвращения в офис. Курт надеялся уйти домой пораньше, чтобы слишком уж откровенно не лучиться довольством перед коллегами, однако планам его не суждено было сбыться.  
Стефани Эмбридж, помощница его коллеги, Эльзы МакКоул, зашла в кабинет, как обычно, без стука. На стол перед Волландером легла средней толщины папка, и он недоуменно поднял взгляд на стоявшую перед ним женщину.  
\- И как это понимать, миссис Эмбридж?  
Хорошее настроение слегка подугасло, но Курт не спешил прощаться с мечтами о доме, уютном кресле и бутылке вина, припасенной загодя, чтобы отпраздновать удачное поражение в суде.  
Стефани вернула его взгляд своим собственным, непривычно серьезным, даже мрачным.  
\- Эльза попала в аварию, - сухо пояснила она. - Жива, но все еще в реанимации. Элизабет распорядилась распределить ее дела между остальными. Я в курсе, что вы сейчас очень загружены, поэтому подобрала самое несложное.  
Желание возмущаться пропало сразу же, и Курт кивнул:  
\- Понимаю. Надеюсь, с Эльзой все будет в порядке.  
\- Я тоже, мистер Волландер, - вздохнула Стефани, - я тоже.  
Она удалилась, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Курт откинулся в кресле, задумчиво постукивая по краю стола кончиками пальцев. Он не сильно стремился сойтись на короткой ноге с коллегами, но МакКоул ему нравилась. Эльза была еще очень молода и ни о каких романтических чувствах не могло быть и речи, хотя, конечно, в дочери она ему не годилась - разница в возрасте была не столь велика. Но некоторая почти отцовская опека с его стороны в их отношениях все же присутствовала. Они даже несколько раз ходили вместе пообедать в крохотный индийский ресторан в паре кварталов от офиса после работы. И было что-то на фундаментальном уровне глупое и несправедливое в том, что случилось. Авария. Как... обыденно и внезапно. Как страшно...  
Погруженный в раздумья, он не замечал течения времени, пока на столе не запищал интерком. Нажав кнопку громкой связи, Курт наконец заметил, что за окном сгущались сумерки. Зима только началась, но темнело уже слишком рано. По его личному мнению.  
\- Прошу прощения, если побеспокоила, - раздался слегка взволнованный голос Стефани. - Я просматривала ежедневник Эльзы и обнаружила, что у нее на сегодня назначена встреча с подзащитным по делу, которое я вам передала.  
\- Можно ее как-то отменить или перенести на другой день? - недовольно поморщился Курт.  
Он еще даже не открывал папку и не имел ни малейшего представления, с чем ему придется столкнуться.  
\- Увы. Хотя бы на день раньше, но, сами знаете, какие зануды работают в тюрьме округа и сколько бумажной работы они требуют для встреч с заключенными.  
Курт мысленно чертыхнулся.  
Подсунутое ему дело на поверку могло оказаться не таким уж и простым. Обычно обвиняемых отпускали домой до дня суда. Под подписку о невыезде или с принудительным GPS-маячком. Чтобы загреметь в тюрьму уже на стадии следствия нужно было совершить что-то особенно примечательное.  
\- Сколько у меня времени до встречи? - мрачно поинтересовался он у помощницы.  
\- М... час? - виновато ответила та.

 

Когда Волландер добрался до серого здания окружной тюрьмы, на улице уже окончательно стемнело. Хмурое - под стать выражению его лица - небо расщедрилось на ледяной дождь со снегом. Настроение прочно замерло на отметке "отвратительное".  
С содержимым папки он ознакомиться так и не успел, поэтому прихватил с собой, надеясь бегло ее просмотреть, пока охрана приведет заключенного. Однако он успел только скользнуть взглядом по первой паре страниц, когда в комнату ввели молодого парня в темно-синей робе. Расстегнув наручники и усадив его за стол, охранник сдержано кивнул адвокату и вышел за дверь, оставив их наедине.  
Курт покосился на камеру наблюдения, что висела в дальнем углу, под самым потолком, и переключился на своего подзащитного. Он довольно хорошо умел составлять правильное первое впечатление еще до начала беседы и не собирался пренебрегать этим преимуществом.  
Парень сидел молча, чуть склонив голову вниз, и на адвоката не смотрел.  
"Упрямый? - задумался Курт. - Осторожный? Агрессивно-настроенный? Или все сразу? Все же нет... Сломленный?"  
Что-то было в ссутулившейся фигуре напротив такое, что навело его на последнее заключение. Словно его подзащитный устал от всего, словно у него больше не осталось сил сопротивляться системе, в которую он попал.  
А Курт знал, насколько беспощадной может быть эта система, как она может изуродовать, перемолоть и вывернуть наизнанку любого, попавшего в нее в первый раз. В первый ли?.. Но открывать папку, чтобы подробнее ознакомиться с личными данными обвиняемого, словно плохо подготовившийся к экзамену студент, Волландеру не хотелось.  
Он снова вернулся к молчаливому наблюдению. Худощавый, но хорошо сложенный - это адвокат успел отметить, когда парня ввели в комнату. С шапкой сильно вьющихся и спутанных волос. Блондин. Поймав быстрый встречный взгляд, Курт ухмыльнулся про себя: "Да еще и голубоглазый. Просто невинный ангелочек".  
Как жаль, что за всю карьеру среди тех, кого ему проходилось защищать, невиновными были лишь единицы. Однако на внешнем виде парня можно будет сыграть в зале суда. Особенно, если среди присяжных окажется много женщин. И если сам Курт решит, что игра стоит свеч. Он ведь так до сих пор и не знал состав обвинения.  
Между тем парень поморщился, вытащил из кармана кусок материи, похожей на большой платок, надел на шею и устроил в получившейся перевязи правую руку. Только сейчас Волландер разглядел почти сошедший синяк под правым же глазом подзащитного. Эдакая оригинальная симметрия.  
\- Помяли при задержании? - привычным профессионально-холодным тоном спросил он.  
Если это так, то и на этом можно будет прекрасно сыграть. Присяжные очень неодобрительно относятся к превышению полицией своих полномочий. А также к применению излишнего насилия.  
К его удивлению, парень лишь отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Сам.  
\- То есть? - удивился Курт.  
\- Ударился во время спуска с высотки, - с тяжелым вздохом пояснил подзащитный.  
Как будто это что-то объясняло. Но Волландер решил пока оставить эту деталь на потом.  
\- А синяк под глазом?  
\- Не имеет отношения к делу, - неожиданно резко ответил парень.  
\- Серьезно?  
Тот снова вздохнул, сгорбился еще больше и спросил:  
\- Где Эльза? Кто вы такой?  
\- Да, пожалуй, нам нужно познакомиться, - кивнул адвокат. - Курт Волландер, ваш новый защитник, - и, подумав, добавил: - Можно просто Курт.  
\- Крис Воган.  
И в комнате снова повисла тишина. Несколько секунд Курт размышлял, не стоит ли ему на этом закончить разговор и поехать домой, чтобы все же прочитать содержимое папки.  
Крис прервал молчание первым:  
\- Признайтесь, вы понятия не имеете, в чем меня обвиняют.  
Подавив в себе желание возразить, Волландер согласно кивнул:  
\- Не успел. Сегодня днем Эльза попала в аварию. Пока она в больнице, ее дела раскидали среди коллег. Твое легло мне на стол полтора часа назад.  
\- Ясно, - скривил тонкие губы Крис, и адвокат впервые задумался о его возрасте.  
В первые минуты Волландеру показалось, что перед ним несовершеннолетний. Слишком молодо Воган выглядел, но сейчас, поговорив с ним и составив первое впечатление, Курт склонялся к мысли, что тому уже за двадцать.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Крис?  
\- Двадцать семь, - пожал тот плечами и снова поморщился, явно от боли. - А что?  
\- Просто любопытствую. Что у тебя с рукой?  
\- Осложнение после сильного ушиба. Обычно не беспокоит, но после наручников...  
\- Значит, полиция к этому отношения не имеет?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Крис и тут же замялся, тихо закончив: - Но это случилось во время происшествия, в котором меня обвиняют.  
\- Давай-ка ты расскажешь со своих слов, в чем суть дела, - предложил Волландер. - Мне все равно придется со всем разбираться и читать наработки Эльзы, почему бы не выслушать для начала твой вариант событий.

* * *

Снег с шорохом уминался широкими полозьями лыж, горячее дыхание с паром вырывалось изо рта; Крис чувствовал, как по спине под несколькими слоями теплой одежды скатывается капелька пота. Обычное патрулирование лично он воспринимал как нечто сродни неспешной прогулке на лыжах по горным склонам. Зато сейчас выкладывался по полной, чтобы как можно быстрее достичь точки рандеву с остальными членами спасательного отряда.  
Издалека, со стороны долины, доносился стрекот лопастей вертолета, но он сомневался, что пилотам дадут разрешение на высадку пассажиров прямо на месте сбора. Всегда существовал шанс схода повторной лавины от лишнего шума. Никто не будет так рисковать. Скорее всего, ребят высадят неподалеку, а дальше уже им придется добираться своим ходом. Хорошо, если бы с ними оказалась пара розыскных собак, это сильно облегчит поиск погребенных под снегом альпинистов.  
Приблизившись к нужному отрезку склона, Крис сбавил скорость, пристально вглядываясь в раскинувшееся перед ним снежное полотно. Чуть выше, наоборот, темнели голые камни, снег с которых во время схода лавины просто сорвало. Здесь же, на более покатом участке, толщина снежного покрова теперь, должно быть, увеличилась раза в полтора.  
Проехав еще несколько десятков метров, Крис снова глянул в сторону места, где исчезла группа альпинистов, и сразу же почувствовал, что в окружающем его пейзаже что-то изменилось.  
Повсюду был один лишь снег. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, пока не зацепился за несоответствие, чуждую деталь. А спустя несколько мгновений, сообразив, что именно видит, Крис резко изменил направление: координаты места сбора уже были не важны, здесь он был нужнее.  
Сняв лыжи на самом краю зоны поиска, он отстегнул от рюкзака легкие пластиковые снегоступы и быстро приладил их к ботинкам. Попробовав снег на прочность у самого края зоны, Крис удовлетворенно кивнул: во всяком случае, провалиться ему точно не грозило. А то могло неловко получиться, если бы спасателям для начала пришлось спасать одного из своих же коллег.  
Только убедившись в том, что не создаст еще больше проблем, и быстро выйдя на связь с дежурным, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, Крис направился к привлекшей его внимание аномалии. На все про все ушло не больше трех минут, но кому, как не ему, знать, что порой судьбу человека, попавшего в снежный плен, могли решать секунды.  
И все же... он не мог успокоить учащенно бьющееся сердце, не мог приглушить отчаянную надежду на то, что на этот раз все обойдется и никто не умрет, никого не достанут из-под снега слишком поздно или вообще не найдут.  
Крис надеялся на лучшее, но не смог сдержать радостного вскрика, когда странный предмет на снегу оказался самым кончиком ярко-оранжевой перчатки. И, судя по слегка разворошенному снегу вокруг, человек под слоем снега отчаянно боролся за жизнь и пытался выбраться на поверхность.  
Упав на колени, Крис принялся помогать, и спустя несколько минут спасенный альпинист обессиленно лежал рядом с ним на снегу, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Скоро сюда подоспеют остальные, - сказал Крис, расстегивая рюкзак. - Пока что могу предложить термоодеяло.  
Найдя необходимое, он снова повернулся к альпинисту, наконец отметив, что перед ним женщина. В первые минуты он был слишком занят, пытаясь поскорее вытащить ее из-под снега, но сейчас можно было и уделить внимание деталям.  
Таким, как ее пристальный взгляд, когда он приблизился к ней с медицинским фонариком в руке, чтобы проверить реакцию ее зрачков на свет. Сотрясение мозга было привычной травмой, и Крис бы совершенно этому не удивился. Даже решил бы, что женщина еще легко отделалась.  
А потом она едва слышно, так, что он услышал ее лишь потому, что сидел совсем близко, прошептала:  
\- Крис?.. Господи, быть того не может... - и уже громче, хоть и хрипло, и устало, и как-то неуверенно, добавила. - Это я, Дэнни Уилсон. Не узнал?

* * *

Курт редко позволял себе напиваться до беспамятства, но этой ночью ему очень хотелось нажраться основательно, желательно, в дрова. И плевать на неизбежное утреннее похмелье. Плевать на замедленную реакцию и трясущиеся руки, плевать на запах перегара и осуждающие, косые взгляды коллег.  
Пить он начал давно. И не изредка, по праздникам или выходным, а планомерно, каждый вечер, в одиночестве и тишине его небольшой квартиры. Ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствует среднее опьянение и сопутствующую ему сонливость.  
Волландер где-то читал, что бокал красного вина перед сном способствует... чему-то там, в общем, способствует. Положительному и оздоровительному. И был абсолютно уверен, что его ежевечерняя рутина к профилактике болезней и здоровому образу жизни не имела никакого отношения.  
Также не нужно было обладать высоким уровнем IQ, чтобы понимать: хорошую жизнь в алкоголе не топят.  
На первый взгляд, у Курта было все, что ему нужно, и еще немного сверху из того, о чем многие только мечтали: талант, престижная работа, стабильный подъем по служебной лестнице, высокая зарплата, квартира в самом центре города и совсем недалеко от офиса - список можно было продолжать еще долго.  
Материальный достаток, к которому Волландер особо никогда не стремился, но который, при всем прочем, позволял ему чувствовать себя уверенным в завтрашнем дне. В том, что без куска хлеба, и даже с солидным слоем масла, он никогда не останется.  
Однако, окруженный уютом и благосостоянием, Курт уже давно сдался на милость бесконечной и практически беспросветной хандры. Депрессия и уныние настолько глубоко угнездились в его душе и сердце, что даже мысли о том, чтобы что-либо изменить, отметались Волландером практически сразу же, как только приходили в голову.  
Путь к нынешнему угнетенному состоянию начался довольно давно, когда он еще только лелеял мечты о том, чтобы стать адвокатом. Ему нравилась сама идея современного рыцаря в идеально сидящем костюме, спешащего на помощь униженным и оскорбленным; тем, кому требовалась защита.  
И конечно же, эти радужные мечты были разрушены довольно быстро, едва Курт начал работать. Суровые реалии обычного, а не надуманного мира быстро избавили молодого адвоката от многих фантазий. В частности, как оказалось, в настоящем суде не было места Робин Гудам, а защищать ему чаще приходилось откровенных мерзавцев, которых ему зачастую лично хотелось оттащить в тюрьму и навесить на ее двери самый большой замок, какой только можно было найти.  
После такого бодрящего ушата ледяной воды, опрокинутого на костер пылкого юного романтизма, Курт еще несколько лет метался из одной адвокатской конторы в другую, надеясь на что-то... чудо, возможно. Но чуда не произошло, а вот вера в лучшее и надежда найти свой собственный адвокатский рай на Земле постепенно тускнели, пока не привели его в эту квартиру, к неизбежному свиданию с бутылкой вина посреди ночи.  
Впрочем, какой бы рутинной ни стала работа в последние годы, порой Курту все же перепадали дела, которые захватывали его внимание полностью и без остатка. Дело Криса Вогана, доставшееся ему по наследству от Эльзы МакКоул, оказалось одним из таких, хотя, как часто говорится в подобных случаях, ничто не предвещало...  
Несмотря на то, что у него было несколько своих собственных и довольно значимых дел, Курт каким-то образом умудрился полностью сконцентрироваться лишь на этом "подкидыше", который, после того как он выслушал самого Вогана, а потом и прочитал содержимое папки от корки до корки, действительно оказался удивительно простым в плане простой логики событий, и тяжелым для определения собственных ответов на такие вопросы, как "Кто все же виноват?" и "Какое наказание можно считать справедливым?".  
Больше всего Волландера не радовало то, что пострадавшей даже стараться особо не нужно было, чтобы вызвать к себе сочувствие присяжных. Тут и дураку было бы ясно, что симпатии зала будут целиком и полностью на стороне Фионы Миллер, матери-одиночки, воспитывавшей сына-тинейджера и едва родившуюся дочь, а вовсе не рабочего-высотника, ухитрившегося во время спуска вниз сбросить женщину с ее же собственной лоджии - далеко не на первом этаже, стоит заметить, - на землю.  
Возвращаясь к самому Крису Вогану, Курт не мог не отметить, что тот вызывал у него смешанные чувства. Он уже успел детально ознакомиться со всеми документами следствия, и многие действия парня вызывали определенное уважение. К примеру, тот факт, что Крис сам пришел с повинной в полицию и явно принял близко к сердцу семейную ситуацию потерпевшей. Даже поспособствовал налаживанию отношений между Фионой и ее старшим сыном, Марлоном.  
Однако это не сбрасывало со счетов то, что первоначальной реакцией Вогана была откровенная ложь.  
Такое расхождение в поведении не вязалось с оценкой его характера самим Волландером. Он просто не мог понять настолько резкую смену поведения. Складывалось ощущение, будто ложные показания давал один человек, а все остальные действия совершал другой. И - что усугубляло внутренний конфликт Курта еще больше - он был абсолютно уверен, что во время каждой из встреч с Воганом, тот ему лгал. Не во всем, этого не отнять. Само происшествие Крис описывал уверенно и ни разу не сбившись, а вот детали... Заминка здесь, оговорка там - и Волландер не мог не обратить на это внимание и не насторожиться.  
А затем пойти в атаку, прямо спросив Вогана в последнем разговоре, почему тот ему постоянно лжет. Парень в ответ смутился, но, как Курт ни старался, вызвать его на откровенность так и не удалось.  
И все же, несмотря ни на что, Крис Воган нравился Волландеру. Был в нем какой-то внутренний стержень, чувство ответственности и собственной чести, сдержанная гордость и упорство, хоть порой и переходящие в настоящее глупое упрямство.  
\- Идиот, - тихо прошипел Курт, качая головой. - Ну какой же он все-таки идиот. Ведь прекрасно понимает, что сам себе роет яму. Так зачем? К чему все это?  
Само собой, ответа он не получил, но порой ему было просто необходимо прервать поток собственных мыслей, чтобы озвучить их вслух и переключиться на что-то другое.  
Вздохнув, Волландер потянулся к лежащей рядом на журнальном столике папке и, прибавив яркости свету торшера, снова вернулся к перечитыванию документов.

 

Увидев Гарольда Свифта в вестибюле здания окружной прокуратуры, Волландер мрачно обрадовался. Ему нужно было поговорить именно с этим человеком. Собственно, для этого он сюда и приехал. И такая удача буквально с порога. На ловца и зверь бежит.  
\- Мистер Волландер, если не ошибаюсь, - неприязненно поморщился коренастый мужчина с уже тронутыми сединой висками, но в остальном очень моложаво выглядящий. - Чем обязан?  
\- Мы можем поговорить? Это касается дела Криса Вогана и вряд ли займет много времени.  
Свифт чуть дернул уголком рта, недовольно, колеблясь, но все же кивнул, и они отошли к окну, где было довольно безлюдно, если не считать время от времени проходивших мимо клерков.  
\- Вы о попытке убийства Фионы Миллер, так? - уточнил Свифт, гадко усмехнувшись.  
Адвокат, заставив себя сдержать так и рвущееся возмущение от подобной постановки вопроса, моментально перестроил схему разговора с прокурором. Волландер прекрасно знал, что был зачастую излишне громким, несдержанным в выражениях и слишком уж откровенно показывал весь спектр своих эмоций собеседнику. Но на этот раз ему нужно было быть умнее. Учитывая настроение Свифта и выбор слов, которыми тот предпочел охарактеризовать свое отношение к делу.  
Прокурор явно настраивался на скандал, наслышанный о горячем темпераменте адвоката, и еле сдержал разочарование, когда Курт холодно улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Не припомню такой статьи в представленных моему подзащитному обвинениях.  
Несколько мгновений оба молча изучали друг друга.  
\- Так о чем конкретно вы хотели поговорить? - первым нарушил тишину Свифт. - И, если это снова прошение об освобождении обвиняемого под подписку о невыезде, сразу предупреждаю, что отклоню его так же, как и предыдущие два.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно мотнул головой Курт, - мне предельно ясна ваша позиция, и я больше не собираюсь почем зря переводить бумагу и терять время. Но все же хотелось бы прояснить один момент, который не дает мне покоя с тех пор, как я взялся за это дело.  
Свифт сдержанно кивнул, показывая, что готов его выслушать.  
\- Если смотреть непредвзято на все факты, то мы, скорее, имеем дело с несчастным случаем. Да, с тяжелыми последствиями для пострадавшей, но все документы дела указывают на то, что это была именно случайность. Максимум, что грозило бы Вогану в случае самого неблагоприятного исхода заседания суда, - это штраф и определенное количество часов обязательных работ.  
Прокурор саркастично хмыкнул, но все же промолчал, и Курт, приободренный этим, продолжил.  
\- По большому счету, этому делу самое место в магистратском суде. На крайний случай - в суде графства. Так почему им занимается Суд короны? Это самый обыденный случай, который средства массовой информации раздули до абсурдных размеров. И только лишь по той причине, что потерпевшая - женщина и мать с двумя детьми. Моего клиента очерняют все, кому не лень, но почему-то ни одна газета, ни один информационный сайт даже вскользь не упомянули тот факт, что Фиона Миллер сделала практически все от нее зависящее, чтобы упасть с лоджии и без посторонней помощи. Я лично говорил с жильцами дома и с двумя рабочими, которые были в одной команде с Воганом. Жильцы были в полной мере проинформированы о том, что в тот день будут произведены ремонтные работы. Все получили извещения и указания не выходить в этот день на лоджии, чтобы не создавать опасных ситуаций как для себя, так и для рабочих-высотников. И что сделала Миллер? Она не просто вышла из квартиры в лоджию, нет. Она приставила стул, встала на него и высунулась еще дальше наружу.  
\- У миссис Миллер, если вы читали медицинское заключение, было хрупкое состояние душевного равновесия, - возразил Свифт, сжав губы в сердитую тонкую линию.  
По его тону было ясно, что адвокат нащупал верную линию обороны, и прокурор был этим очень недоволен.  
\- О да, не спорю. Однако в том, что у нее была послеродовая депрессия, рабочие не виноваты. И если бы ситуация сложилась несколько иначе, именно Миллер была бы виновна в том, что Крис Воган получил серьезную травму, от которой не оправился до сих пор. И на это, кстати, у меня тоже есть медицинское заключение с рентген-снимками и расшифровкой МРТ-скана.  
\- Слушай, Волландер, - резко подался вперед Свифт, отбросив последнюю видимость вежливости и сжав лацкан пиджака адвоката в кулаке. - Мне плевать на все твои увертки и игры с законом, но я хочу, чтобы ты уяснил одно: Воган виновен во всем, что я только пожелаю на него навесить. Он будет признан виновным в суде, чего бы мне это ни стоило, и получит на полную катушку, это я тебе обещаю!  
Возможно, Свифт ожидал не менее агрессивной реакции от Курта, но тот лишь холодно глянул на смятый лацкан своего пиджака и кивнул:  
\- Посмотрим. А теперь убери от меня руки, пока я не позвал охрану.  
\- Ты сам начал этот разговор! - прошипел прокурор, однако разжал кулак и отступил на шаг назад.  
\- И я же его закончу. До встречи в суде, Свифт.

 

Кажущееся спокойствие Волландера продержалось недолго. Ровно до того момента, как тюремный охранник привел заключенного в комнату для свиданий, снял с него наручники и оставил их одних. Едва за охранником закрылась дверь, Курт, до этого бездумно смотрящий в зарешеченное окно, резко развернулся к своему клиенту:  
\- Ты имеешь хотя бы малейшее понятие, в каком ты сейчас дерьме? - гневно прошипел он вместо приветствия.  
Воган только втянул голову в плечи и отвел взгляд.  
\- Два часа назад у меня состоялся очень интересный разговор с прокурором, который занимается твоим делом, - проинформировал его Волландер не снижая тона. - И вот он откровенно признался мне, что костьми ляжет, но свой срок ты получишь. И будешь благодарить судьбу, если под шумок обвинение не впаяет тебе что-нибудь еще дополнительным бонусом. Ну, что молчишь?  
\- Что вы хотите от меня услышать? - раздраженно спросил парень, наконец поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Можно начать с того, почему у меня такое ощущение, будто я веду войну на два фронта, - резко ответил Курт. - Почему ты мне врешь, когда я задаю самые простые вопросы? Почему мне приходится носиться по всему городу, отлавливая свидетелей, чтобы хотя бы попытаться разобраться, что в твоих словах правда, а что ложь? Почему ты так упрямо отказываешься от протянутой тебе руки помощи? Тебе, что, так хочется мотать срок, который ты не заслужил? Хочется просрать пять лет своей жизни, и для чего? Кому и что ты хочешь доказать?  
Воган вздохнул, понурился, уставившись долгим взглядом на поверхность стола, всю в царапинах и щербинках отколовшейся краски.  
Видя, что большей реакции от подзащитного вряд ли дождется, Курт устало плюхнулся на стул напротив, раздраженно щелкнул замками портфеля, достав из его недр уже затертую папку и плюхнув ее на стол перед собой. Открыв папку примерно на середине, небрежно пролистал назад до нужного документа.  
\- Исходя из твоих слов, именно ты был инициатором ложных показаний, первоначально взятых полицейскими, прибывшими на место происшествия. Это так?  
\- Да, - кивнул Воган.  
\- То есть, неожиданно столкнувшись с Фионой Миллер и ударившись о стену жилого здания с такой силой, что тебе самому понадобилась срочная медицинская помощь, ты, однако, смог практически за несколько секунд придумать вариант событий, настолько убедительный для тех, кто не видел самого инцидента, что они не начали задавать лишних вопросов. Так, получается?  
\- Да, - снова кивнул подзащитный, но уже не так уверенно, как прежде.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Волландер, хотя в душе очень хотел слегка придушить этого засранца, чтобы не мешал ему делать свою работу и не копал самому себе могилу.  
\- Объясни мне тогда внятно причину этой лжи. Зачем это нужно было делать? Что это? Страх перед наказанием, отрицание случившегося? Она сама виновата, так почему должен страдать и ты? Просто желание остаться чистеньким перед законом? Что, Крис?  
\- Я... - тот дернул головой, словно от пощечины, твердо сжал кривящиеся и чуть подрагивающие губы. - Мы должны были скоро уезжать. Готовились к восхождению, несколько лет копили деньги, тренировались...  
\- Не верю, - коротко бросил Курт. - Вторая попытка.  
Воган отвернулся от него, глядя куда-то вбок, сжал лежавшие на столе ладони в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Я испугался. Просто тупо испугался. Вокруг собралась толпа, и все спрашивали, что произошло...  
\- Ближе к правде, - покивал Волландер. - А дальше? Откуда пришла мысль о том, что Миллер пыталась покончить с собой? Ты ведь спускался вниз и не мог видеть ни ее, ни ее лоджии. Может, она вышла развесить белье или на секунду облокотилась о перила. Откуда такая уверенность в том, что никто не сможет опровергнуть твои слова?  
\- Я... - на щеках парня проступили ярко-розовые пятна, выдававшие его нервозность, - ...не знаю.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Курт сверлил его пристальным взглядом, все еще сердитый на то, что ему пришлось пойти на эту конфронтацию, чтобы выжать наконец из Вогана правдивую информацию. Затем молча кивнул и снова вернулся к документам в папке.  
\- Правильно, не знаешь. Это мог знать только кто-то, наблюдавший за произошедшим с другой точки обзора, с земли, к примеру. И у тебя не было достаточно времени, чтобы в деталях расспросить своих приятелей. Понимаешь, к чему я подвожу?  
Помолчав, Крис отрешенно понурился, утвердительно качнув головой.  
\- Если внимательно читать показания свидетелей, то в глаза бросается удивительный факт. Первым, кто обрисовал ситуацию подъехавшим парамедикам, был Роберт Анстисс, твой коллега и проходящий по делу свидетель. Он же, как ни странно, говорил и с прибывшим нарядом полиции. Хотя, если рассуждать здраво, придумай ты сам эту ложь, рассказывать ее должен был ты. Хотя бы для того, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что твои подельники ничего не напутают. Первое впечатление, оно, знаешь ли, самое важное. Однако повсюду, куда ни глянь, крутится Анстисс.  
\- Бобби. Он не любит свое полное имя, - почти прошептал Воган невпопад, а затем, словно на что-то решившись, посмотрел на Волландера уже совсем иным взглядом.  
Для Курта он в этот момент был весь как на ладони. Его можно было читать, как раскрытую книгу. Вся его неуверенность и страх перед будущим, все отчаяние от осознания того, что его ложь так и не убедила адвоката, а только подстегнула к действию, заставила копать глубже. Все это было на поверхности. Одного только Волландер так и не понимал: почему Воган так преданно защищает своих друзей. Хотя... каких уж там друзей? Настоящие друзья не бросают своих в беде, не оставляют в одиночестве, лишь бы спасти собственные шкуры. Курта пронзила внезапная догадка, которой он тут же поделился с Воганом:  
\- Синяк под глазом - это тоже работа Анстисса?  
Чуть помедлив, Крис кивнул.  
\- Когда я сказал, что собираюсь идти в полицию с повинной, Бобби это не понравилось. Сначала мне казалось, что ему будет достаточно того, что я все возьму на себя. Но потом, позже, стало ясно, что он был буквально в ярости.  
\- Тогда я просто отказываюсь понимать, почему ты до сих пор его защищаешь, - признался Курт, откидываясь на спинку стула и переплетая руки на груди.  
\- Не его, - замотал головой Воган. - Дэнни. Если станет известно, что инициатором всего этого был не я, а Бобби, он потащит за собой и ее. А она здесь практически ни при чем. И я не хочу, чтобы ее это коснулось. Не хочу!  
\- Дэнни - это Даниэлла Уилсон? - сухо уточнил Волландер и, дождавшись подтверждения, продолжил: - То есть ты сознательно отказываешься от довольно солидного преимущества?  
\- Простите, можно я буду называть вас "Курт", как вы раньше предлагали? - внезапно спросил Воган.  
Сказать, что это сбило Волландера с мысли - значило не сказать ничего. Он смутился, осознав, что, действительно, они уже почти час разговаривают с разных позиций: Крис вежливо, а Курт так, словно общается с непослушным подростком, совершившим очередную очевидную глупость.  
\- Да... Конечно... Хорошо, - выдавил Волландер, пытаясь снова собраться с мыслями. - Ладно, мне ясно, что тебя не переубедить в том, что касается дачи ложных показаний. Даже если мне удастся снять с тебя остальные обвинения, от этого все равно не отвертеться. Да и обещать могу только одно: что сам не буду заострять на этой детали внимание. Если ваш общий сговор все же всплывет в процессе слушаний, то не по моей вине.  
\- Спасибо... Курт. Мне действительно это важно.  
На успевшие побледнеть щеки парня снова вернулся румянец, и Волландер, хоть мысленно и обозвал Вогана идиотом, впервые задумался о том, что за его подзащитным, должно быть, бегало много девушек. Красивым в обычном смысле этого слова его было трудно назвать, но симпатичным, даже харизматичным - вне всякого сомнения.  
Поймав себя на этих непрофессиональных размышлениях, Курт обругал идиотом еще и себя самого. Заглядываться на мужчин ему не доводилось уже довольно давно. А на тех, кто был гораздо моложе его самого - вообще никогда. Что уж говорить о клиентах.  
Почувствовав, как горят его собственные щеки, и порадовавшись тому, что с его типом кожи легкий румянец практически незаметен, Волландер кашлянул, скрывая смущение, и предложил:  
\- Давай ты мне теперь расскажешь с самого начала, как все было на самом деле? Мне будет важная любая, даже самая незначительная деталь. Прокурору, ведущему твое дело, очень хочется набрать побольше политических очков за твой счет. Ему неинтересна Фиона Миллер и ее семья, а ты сам для него не более, чем еще один кирпичик в фундамент его карьеры. Ему не важно, что он ломает твою жизнь. Его цель - выиграть процесс. Наша - выйти из боя потрепанными, но не побежденными. А лично мне пора начинать серьезно думать над тем, как вытащить тебя из проблем с минимальными потерями.  
Впервые за долгое время в обращенном на него взгляде Криса отразилась надежда, пусть и пока слабая. И Волландер дал себе зарок, что не подведет, не сломает едва установившееся между ними хрупкое доверие.

* * *

Крис несколько секунд потоптался перед закрытой дверью палаты, прежде чем коротко постучать и приоткрыть ее ровно настолько, чтобы его было слышно внутри:  
\- Не помешаю?  
\- Заходи, я уже одета, - в голосе Даниэллы слышалась усталая улыбка.  
Внутри палаты не было ничего примечательного, если не считать походного рюкзака, устроенного прямо на больничной койке, в который женщина запихивала последние вещи.  
\- Как ты? Что говорят врачи? - спросил Воган, подходя ближе.  
\- Что я здорова до неприличия, - фыркнула Уилсон.  
\- Тогда ты не будешь против умыкания тебя куда-нибудь в более комфортабельные условия?  
\- Только за!  
Крис позволил себе сдержанную улыбку, услышав настолько неприкрытое облегчение в ее тоне.  
\- Если я предложу понести твои вещи, ты мне дашь по лапам. Правильно понимаю?  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - подтвердила она, с усилием вскидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
Спустя минут двадцать они уже сидели в теплом салоне внедорожника. Крис уверенно вел машину сквозь зимнюю вечернюю темноту, подсвечиваемую, если не считать отрезок, выхватываемый из мрака мощными фарами, лишь лунным светом.  
\- Как поиски? - не выдержала тишины Дэнни.  
\- Свернули полтора часа назад, - Крис немного помялся, но наконец все же со вздохом признался: - Мы нашли тело Томоко Оотани, последней из вашей группы.  
\- О нет...  
\- Мои соболезнования, - сухо проговорил он. - Мы ничего не могли сделать. Она ударилась о камни, пока ее тащило потоком. Если судить по состоянию снега вокруг тела, она умерла, так и не придя в сознание.  
Минуту-другую в салоне висело тягостное молчание. Воган терпеливо и понимающе ждал, пока Уилсон справится с собой. Он не первый год работал спасателем, и понимал, когда нужно предложить поддержку, а когда лучше было отступить в сторону.  
\- Куда мы едем? - спустя пару минут спросила она, решив сменить тему разговора.  
\- Ко мне домой.  
\- А я тебя не стесню? - ей внезапно стало неловко.  
Мало того, что они все же не виделись довольно давно, около семи лет, так Крис еще и весь день провел, выкапывая из-под снега спасенных и тела погибших.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - пожал он плечами, по прежнему уделяя все внимание ночной дороге. - Я совладелец одного из местных отелей и уж найду, куда пристроить тебя на ночь, а то и больше, если ты все же решишь задержаться. Да и Курт, уверен, будет рад.  
\- Курт? - с любопытством переспросила она.  
\- Мой партнер.  
\- По бизнесу? - уточнила она, чувствуя себя немного глупо.  
Крис только негромко рассмеялся, качая головой:  
\- И по бизнесу, и вообще - по жизни. А что, у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
Не то чтобы он в это верил, все же Дэнни, которую он знал когда-то давно, была довольно свободных взглядов на личную жизнь других людей. Но все же лучше перестраховаться.  
\- Нет, никаких проблем. Просто... - Уилсон смущенно хмыкнула, пытаясь подобрать слова поделикатнее: - ...никогда не видела тебя с мужчинами, вот и удивилась.  
\- А-а-а, вот в чем дело, - протянул Крис. - Ну, если уж ставить штампы, то я бисексуал, а на тот момент у меня была очень удачная полоса с девушками. Да и не афишировал свои предпочтения, чтобы не усложнять отношения с Бобби. Сама понимаешь...  
Дэнни только молча кивнула, подтверждая.  
Анстисс был еще тем гомофобом, хотя и не агрессивным. Они трое - Дэнни, Крис и Бобби - познакомились в спортивной секции по скалолазанию и как-то сразу крепко сдружились, несмотря на совершенно разные характеры. Отношение Бобби к секс-меньшинствам выплыло на свет только спустя почти год. А к тому моменту Воган уже и сам решил, что выражение "меньше знаешь - крепче спишь" относится к Анстиссу как нельзя лучше.  
Крис резко крутанул руль, направляя машину в боковую улицу, которая, как спустя пару секунд догадалась Уилсон, была подъездной аллеей к виднеющемуся невдалеке трехэтажному зданию, почти в каждом окне которого горел свет.  
\- Кстати, об Анстиссе, - начала она, косясь на Вогана и пытаясь рассмотреть выражение его лица в полумраке.  
Однако это ей не удалось: то ли и правда было слишком темно, то ли раньше всегда открытый и легко читаемый Крис наконец научился изображать убедительный покер-фейс.  
\- Что о нем?  
\- Я с ним больше не общаюсь, - призналась она.  
Воган только приподнял бровь в немом вопросе. С ответом пришлось повременить, потому что они подъехали к ярко освещенному парадному входу, который был богато украшен гирляндами, еловыми ветвями, лентами и прочей традиционной атрибутикой по случаю грядущих зимних праздников.  
Крис припарковался прямо перед лестницей, ведущей к высоким двойным дверям в здание, и заглушил двигатель, выжидающе уставившись на Дэнни.  
\- Что он натворил? - прямо и очень серьезно спросил Воган.  
\- Оказался законченным мерзавцем, - вздохнула она и понурилась, избегая его взгляда. - Помнишь, еще тогда, в больнице, после того несчастного случая, ты спросил... Прости, не повторю в точности, но что-то про желание спасти свою шкуру и перерезанную веревку?  
Крис мгновение-другое недоуменно хмурился, а затем тихо выругался, поняв намек:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно, - мрачно подтвердила она. - Жаль только, одному хорошему парню пришлось погибнуть, чтобы я наконец поняла, что за потрясающе мерзкая дрянь этот Анстисс.  
Немного посидев в тишине, Воган подытожил:  
\- Ладно, это теперь прошлое. Хватай рюкзак, и пошли знакомиться с Куртом, пока он чего нехорошего не надумал.  
\- Ревнует? - хихикнула Дэнни.  
\- Есть немного, - улыбнулся Крис. - Правда, Отелло из него ничуть не лучше, чем из меня Дездемона. Курт ревнует молча, угрюмо и в ущерб исключительно своей нервной системе. Разве что изредка оглашает окрестности ворчанием и недовольным шипением. А так как хмурствовать, ворчать и злобно шипеть - это его реакция практически на все внешние раздражители, то временами довольно трудно понять, когда он ревнует, а когда просто развлекается запугиванием гостей.

* * *

Дело, несколько недель назад попавшее в руки Курта Волландера, действительно было простым.  
Так просто. Трое совсем еще молодых ребят работали на стене многоэтажного жилого дома. Закончив, один из них предложил остальным спуск вниз на скорость. Остальные поддержали.  
Так просто. Мать-одиночка в одной из квартир переживала тяжелый период послеродовой депрессии. Она и сама не знала, что бы делала и как вообще справлялась, если бы ей не помогал старший сын, сам только подросток.  
Их судьбы могли никогда не пересечься, но все случилось так, как случилось.  
Мать-одиночка вышла из квартиры в лоджию, чтобы позвать отправившегося в магазин сына. Когда тот ее не услышал, встала на стул, чтобы оказаться повыше. Именно в этот момент на нее натолкнулся последний спускавшийся на тросах вниз рабочий. В результате потерявшая равновесие женщина упала вниз. Осталась жива, но с тяжелой травмой черепа. Парень отделался серьезным повреждением локтевого сустава.  
Так кто виноват и возможно ли вообще определить виновного?  
Для простого дела - слишком сложный вопрос.  
Волландер ожидал долгого судебного разбирательства; ожидал, что ему придется вырывать с боем симпатии присяжных к своему подзащитному; ни капли не сомневался, что прокурор прибегнет ко всем известным грязным приемам, лишь бы доказать, что клиент Курта виновен, и желательно, во всех смертных грехах.  
Свифту нужно было обрисовать настоящего монстра, чтобы успешно протащить через слушания к вердикту все до единой статьи обвинения. Но образ, который прокурор так старательно рисовал перед присяжными, скатывался с Криса Вогана, как с гуся вода. И медленно, мало-помалу, судебная обвинительная машина начала сдавать позиции, выдыхаться.  
Каждой маленькой победе Курт радовался так искренне, словно она была для него самая первая, самая важная. Хотя и отчаянно нервничал, что этого окажется недостаточно. Он пытался подбодрить Криса, но тому, видимо, передалось беспокойство адвоката. В ответных взглядах парня все чаще сквозил страх перед, как ему казалось, неизбежным.  
А потом Волландеру позвонила Фиона Миллер и спросила, чем она может помочь человеку, из-за которого едва не умерла. Ей не нравилось, что Свифт использовал ее историю для продвижения своей карьеры. Не нравилось, что прокурор был готов сломать судьбу совсем еще молодого человека, только начавшего жизнь, ради собственных меркантильных амбиций. И она абсолютно не винила Вогана в произошедшем, даже считала, что, при всем негативе, этот несчастный случай в итоге повернул жизнь ее маленькой семьи к лучшему, сблизил их, сделал по-настоящему родными людьми.  
Короткая, но удивительно эмоциональная и прочувствованная речь Фионы оказалась той самой последней соломинкой, что переломила горб верблюду. А уж Волландер постарался закрепить результат и окончательно деморализовать противника: позвонил паре знакомых журналистов и "по секрету" сообщил им о своих подозрениях касательно мотивов прокурора.  
Журналисты сработали быстро, и уже спустя сутки извилистые и тернистые прокурорские пути к вершинам успеха в городе не обсуждал только ленивый или не читающий газеты.  
Суд вынес вердикт на следующий день, дело было закрыто.  
Волландер выиграл почти по всем статьям, кроме одной. С дачей ложных показаний он поделать ничего не смог. На нестыковки в показаниях Криса и остальных свидетелей так никто и не обратил внимания, а Курт сдержал слово и промолчал. Воган взял все на себя, - Даниэлла Уилссон и Роберт Анстисс фигурировали в деле исключительно как свидетели, - но по общим итогам был вполне доволен исходом процесса.  
А вот был ли доволен Волландер?.. Пожалуй, этого не знал и он сам.  
Прошло уже три недели с тех пор, как он пожал руку Криса Вогана, пожелав ему больше не оказываться в ситуациях, в которых ему потребовалась бы помощь судебного адвоката. Вроде бы нужно двигаться дальше, плотнее заняться ситуацией с другими клиентами.  
Но что-то мешало. Не отпускало. Тянуло назад.  
Курт сопротивлялся этому сколько мог, пока однажды на упорную борьбу с самим собой уже не осталось больше сил.

 

Здание дома престарелых было очень современным, светлым и немного безликим. Похожим на госпиталь. Волландер терпеть не мог больницы, и ему было тяжело находиться рядом со столькими больными и медленно угасающими стариками. Слишком знакомо, слишком недавно - рана, нанесенная ему пару лет назад смертью отца от Альцгеймера, все еще не затянулась до конца.  
Курт быстро шел по коридорам, особенно ярко и пронзительно, буквально всей кожей чувствуя, как нелепо он здесь смотрится. Впрочем, высокий светловолосый парень в синей робе и с пластиковой шваброй в руках был не менее нелепым элементом декора, если бы кто-то удосужился спросить мнение Волландера.  
\- Осторожно, не поскользнитесь, пол еще мокрый, - явно на автомате сказал Крис, услышав приближающиеся шаги и, очевидно, думая, что кому-то из жильцов дома не спится в этот поздний час.  
\- Ничего, я еще крепкий, не рассыплюсь.  
Воган резко обернулся, чуть не уронив швабру, но подхватил ее у самого пола. Снова выпрямился, каким-то странным, пронзительно-выжидающим взглядом рассматривая подошедшего и остановившегося рядом с ним адвоката.  
\- Курт...  
И тишина, словно им и сказать-то друг другу больше было нечего.  
\- Есть минутка? - тихо спросил Волландер.  
Крис кивнул и поманил его за собой, предварительно отбуксировав ведро с водой в подсобку.  
Они вышли на крохотную террасу на втором этаже, скрытую от порывов ветра и служившую, как догадался Курт, внутренним двориком для тех, кому тяжело или далеко было добираться до выхода из комплекса, чтобы немного размяться и подышать свежим воздухом.  
\- Ну... как ты? - сунув руки поглубже в карманы пальто, чтобы хоть куда-то их пристроить, спросил Волландер.  
\- Очень даже неплохо, - пожал плечами Воган и несмело улыбнулся: - Кстати, спасибо, что помог сюда устроиться. Не ожидал, честное слово.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение? - неубедительно удивился адвокат.  
\- Офицер-куратор проболтался, ты его не предупредил, что это великая тайна.  
Теперь, когда тюрьма и суд были позади, парень казался более расслабленным, не постоянно натянутым, словно струна, готовая вот-вот порваться. И он начал улыбаться. Курт даже представить не мог, насколько у Криса приятная улыбка. Какая-то совершенно солнечная. Он словно улыбался весь, и не ответить на это своей улыбкой было абсолютно невозможно.  
Волландер признавал, что потратил совершенно необъяснимое рационально количество времени на то, чтобы подобрать парню место обязательных работ, которое придется тому по душе. И гордился тем, что явно угадал. Ему не нужно было видеть реакцию жильцов комплекса на Криса, чтобы в деталях представить ее себе. Уровень всеобщего умиления в этих стенах, должно быть, переходил все разумные пределы.  
Они проболтали еще четверть часа практически ни о чем, словно прощупывая друг друга, пытаясь понять, найдутся ли у них другие темы для бесед, кроме как касающиеся судебной системы Великобритании. И Волландеру хватило даже этого короткого времени для того, чтобы, еще не расставшись, предвкушать новую встречу,  
Он засобирался уже было уходить, а Крис выкатил обратно в коридор ведро с успевшей изрядно остыть водой, когда Курт заметил в подсобке еще несколько швабр и ухмыльнулся, решительно стягивая пальто и пиджак.  
Воган впал в состояние легкого ступора, когда увидел, как его бывший адвокат деловито закатывает рукава белоснежной рубашки.  
\- Ты... Что ты делаешь? - выдавил наконец из себя парень.  
\- Помогу тебе немного, - подмигнул ему Волландер, с видом рыцаря, выбирающего себе меч по руке, примеряясь к швабрам.  
\- Но... - растерянно запнулся Воган. - Зачем?  
\- Затем, что у тебя темные круги под глазами и уж поздно. Сколько тебе осталось мыть?  
\- Этот этаж и актовый зал, - почесал лоб парень и нахмурился: - Но это же против правил. Если кто узнает...  
\- Никто не узнает, - успокоил его Курт. - А на крайний случай, адвокат я или так, погулять вышел? Так что мы сейчас тут все быстренько домоем, а потом я подброшу тебя до дома.

 

Спустя восемь месяцев после того вечера пришедший после работы домой Волландер с удивлением обнаружил сидевшего под дверью его квартиры Вогана.  
\- Меня соседка снизу пустила, - предложил тот в качестве пояснения, поднявшись и отряхивая джинсы.  
\- Да мне пора уже просто вручить тебе ключ, - добродушно усмехнулся Курт, открывая дверь и впуская парня внутрь. - Учитывая, сколько времени ты у меня проводишь. Тем более что свои тапки у тебя уже есть.  
Действительно, когда Воган зачастил к нему с ответными визитами, оставаясь порой на целые сутки, Курт смирился с тем, что ситуация выходит из-под его контроля, и купил ему личную зубную щетку, пакет одноразовых бритвенных станков и теплые домашние тапочки. Последние, потому что в квартире был паркет и у Криса вечно мерзли ноги, а ничего подходящего настолько большого размера у Волландера не нашлось.  
Воган прошел на кухню, откуда почти сразу донесся шум электрического чайника, а Курт - в спальню, чтобы переодеться во что-то поудобнее строгого костюма и стянуть душащий его галстук. Оценив влажную от пота рубашку, пришлось признать, что освежиться тоже очень бы не помешало.  
\- Я в душ! - крикнул Волландер, выглянув в прихожую.  
\- Давай, - донеслось до него из кухни. - Омлет будешь?  
\- Да что угодно, я слона готов сейчас сожрать.  
Ответом ему был заливистый смех.  
Стоя под прохладными потоками воды, Курт не мог не задаться вопросом, как так получилось, что в последние месяцы его жизнь круто изменилась к лучшему. И причиной этих перемен был Крис.  
Конечно, Волландеру пришлось сделать первый шаг к сближению, а потом еще один и еще, но вскоре парень сообразил, что адвокат так предлагает свою дружбу, и быстро перехватил управление полетом.  
С тех пор они часто встречались в обеденный перерыв в кафе, пользуясь тем, что Воган работал неподалеку от адвокатской конторы. Следом пошли вечерние посиделки в барах, совместные походы в музеи и театры, поездки за город в красивые местечки Уэльса. Крис даже умудрился однажды вытащить Курта на рок-концерт, но, хотя музыка тому понравилась, шумная и немного стихийная атмосфера вкупе с не вполне трезвой толпой - не очень.  
Волландера все устраивало, и он привычно трусливо избегал думать о том, куда их отношения вообще двигаются. Что с такой силой тянет к нему молодого симпатичного парня, которому больше подошла бы компания его сверстников, нежели ворчливый и слегка грузный адвокат старше его на добрые десять лет.  
Проще было плыть по течению и не задумываться о таких вещах. И тогда, возможно, неизбежное разочарование будет не столь опустошающим, каким могло бы быть.  
Он ждал, что Вогану со временем надоест эта едва рожденная дружба, но тот упорно звонил ему, появлялся внезапно на крыльце его дома, скидывал смс-ки в рабочее время с различными предложениями совместных приключений на вечер или выходные. В общем, проявлял все повадки породистого бульдога, сжавшего челюсти на важном для него предмете.  
И это льстило. А где-то глубоко внутри постепенно оттаивало ледяное одиночество, медленно, но верно расцветая в зачатки доверия и ободряющее чувство чужого плеча рядом.  
Позже, когда было уже слегка за полночь, они развалились на мягком кожаном диване в гостиной. Из динамиков приглушенно лился джаз, беседа текла лениво и неспешно, едва початая бутылка вина на двоих была успешно забыта после первых же глотков из бокалов. Пьянеть в этот теплый летний вечер им обоим совершенно не хотелось, и они перешли на холодный чай.  
После особо длинной паузы, когда казалось, что оба уже готовы уснуть там, где сидели, Курт тихо сказал:  
\- Я рад, что для тебя все позади.  
Крис уже достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы сразу понять, о чем идет речь.  
\- Последняя неделя обязательных работ была тяжелой, - признался он.  
\- Не мог дождаться? - полюбопытствовал Волландер.  
\- И да, и нет, - пожал плечами Воган. - Хотелось, чтобы поскорее все закончилось, и казалось, что я еще не готов. Что отделался слишком легко. Даже ходил к Фионе Миллер, чтобы попросить прощения.  
\- И который это был раз? - лениво приподнял брови Курт, склонив голову на бок и задумчиво рассматривая парня. - Четвертый? Пятый?  
Крис усмехнулся, оставив вопрос без ответа.  
\- Ну, и что она тебе сказала? - наконец не выдержал затянувшейся паузы Волландер.  
\- Она... Она взяла меня в парк вместе со своей дочерью.  
\- И?  
\- И все, - развел руками Воган.  
\- Помогло?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь как, - расплылся в смущенной улыбке Крис.  
\- Нет, не представляю, - согласился с ним Курт. - Но рад, что ты больше не будешь маяться дурью.  
Рассмеявшись, Воган кивнул:  
\- Что-то в таком духе сказала мне и Фиона.  
И Волландер не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не потрепать парня по волосам, окончательно растрепав необузданное буйство кудряшек на его голове.  
В комнате повисла уютная тишина, и Курт уже начал медленно проваливаться в приятную дрему, когда Крис придвинулся поближе, почти вплотную, и тихо, едва ли не шепотом, спросил:  
\- Ты ведь не откажешься, если я приглашу тебя в ресторан?  
\- Мы на прошлой неделе ходили, - вяло отмахнулся Волландер.  
\- Нет, ты не понял... В смысле, на свидание.  
Это эффективно избавило Курта от всех остатков сна, и он медленно открыл глаза, только сейчас осознав, как близко был Крис. Парень практически нависал над ним так, что между их лицами было всего несколько сантиметров.  
Несмотря на столь прямое предложение, на щеках Вогана пылал румянец крайнего смущения, и оставалось только догадываться, сколько смелости ему понадобилось, чтобы собраться с духом и задать вопрос.  
Волландер привык тщательно обдумывать свои поступки и мотивации, прежде чем давать ответы или что-нибудь предпринимать, но на этот раз мыслей у него практически не было. Только резко потянуло возбуждением где-то в самой глубине, оставив Курта наедине с довольным предвкушением и быстро бьющимся сердцем.  
Крис замер на мгновение, когда ему на затылок легла чужая рука, а потом послушно подался вперед, прикрывая глаза и накрывая губы Курта своими. Поцелуй вышел легким и даже скромным, просто касание слегка влажных губ, после которого оба сразу же отстранились, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга, но Курт едва не застонал в голос от жаркого тепла, моментально разлившегося по его телу.  
\- Да... хорошо. Свидание - это очень хорошо, - наконец сбивчиво прошептал он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как в ответ Крис расплывается в широкой улыбке. Облегченной и счастливой. Солнечной.

* * *

Вестибюль отеля был просторным, обставленным современной мебелью, словно в противовес явно старой архитектуре здания. Модернизация, должно быть, встала в копеечку новым хозяевам, но, судя по приглушенному рокоту множества голосов, доносящихся из ресторана, и по явно пользующемуся большой популярностью барному островку, бизнес процветал.  
Крис коснулся ее локтя и усадил на один из низких диванчиков, тут и там стоящих в холле:  
\- Извини, я тебя буквально на минутку оставлю.  
С этими словами он направился к невысокому, уже начавшему седеть, но удивительно стройному мужчине, как раз спустившемуся по чугунной витой служебной лестнице, которую Дэнни даже сразу и не заметила: лестница настолько гармонично сливалась с обстановкой, что казалась, скорее, элементом декора.  
\- Привет, Курт, - улыбнулся Крис и, взглядом указав направление в сторону ресторана, заметил: - У нас сегодня непривычно шумно.  
Волландер пытливо всмотрелся в его лицо, отмечая и признаки усталости, и легкую грусть, затаившуюся в уголках губ.  
\- В "Черном аисте" что-то с отопительной системой, и они попросили пристроить на пару дней постояльцев, - отмахнулся он и тут же спросил: - Как ты? Держишься? Что с попавшими в лавину?  
\- Нормально. И не говори мне, что ты не просидел полдня у рации, отслеживая последние новости.  
\- Хотел бы, - признался Курт, - да, как видишь, ни минутки свободной с таким внезапным наплывом гостей. Хорошо, что Марлон уже со всем разобрался и подменил меня на регистрации. Кухня зашивается, пришлось одолжить у "Аиста" их шефа по десертам и попросить одну из горничных помочь в баре.  
\- Ясно. Хаос и столпотворение, ты в своей любимой стихии, - сдержанно улыбнулся Крис и сразу же посерьезнел. - Спасательные работы свернули часа два назад. Из группы альпинистов пятеро в больнице с ушибами, переломами и переохлаждением, трое погибли.  
\- Горы, - понимающе вздохнул Волландер, с сочувствием глядя на Криса.  
\- Да, горы...  
\- Кстати, кто это с тобой? - быстро перевел разговор на другую тему Курт.  
\- О, это Дэнни, - улыбнулся Воган. - Ты ее должен помнить, она работала со мной в одной бригаде, когда мы с тобой встретились.  
\- Девушка, которую ты хотел защитить? Конечно, помню. Мне твой рыцарский порыв тогда чуть всю стратегию защиты на порушил. И не нужно на меня так жалобно смотреть. И испуганные глаза строить тоже не нужно. Не покусаю я ее.  
\- Отрадно слышать. Кстати, у нас еще остались свободные номера?  
\- Пара-другая найдется, - проворчал Волландер, хотя и было заметно, что на самом деле обилие постояльцев его больше радовало, чем огорчало. - VIP-люкс тоже должен быть свободен.  
\- О-о-о, люкс! - недоверчиво распахнул глаза пошире Воган. - У меня от твоей щедрости сейчас закружится голова.  
\- Это не от моей щедрости, - пробурчал Курт, - а от голода. У тебя желудок, наверное, уже с позвоночником обнимается. Как ты на ногах еще стоишь?  
Крис ухмыльнулся и потянул его за рукав:  
\- Пойдем, нужно вас нормально познакомить. Да и неприлично это - шушукаться так долго в стороне.  
\- Из нас двоих отсутствием даже намека на приличия страдаешь исключительно ты.  
\- Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, - подмигнул ему Воган.  
И не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, какого рода непристойности и неприличия хозяйничали в данный момент в его мыслях.  
С наигранной безысходностью покачав головой и решив, что этот поганец совершенно неисправим, Волландер позволил отбуксировать себя к Дэнни Уилсон, с любопытством наблюдающей за их разговором. После взаимных представлений та пожала ему руку и заметила:  
\- А вы сильно изменились. Я вас запомнила совсем другим.  
\- Это у Курта страсть к здоровому образу жизни внезапно прорезалась, - тут же влез Воган. - Была бы его воля, и гостям пришлось бы на завтрак, обед и ужин питаться овсяной кашей и сырыми овощами.  
\- Неужели все так серьезно? - рассмеялась Дэнни, снова окидывая одобрительным взглядом подтянутую фигуру Волландера.  
\- Скажу больше, - перешел на таинственный шепот Крис, наклоняясь к самому ее уху, - если бы в нем вовремя не проснулся инстинкт самосохранения, наши повара его бы втихомолку линчевали.  
\- Хватит подрывать мой авторитет, - проворчал Курт, едва заметно улыбаясь, и обратился к Уилсон: - Пойдемте, подберем вам номер получше, чтобы вы могли хотя бы вещи в нем оставить, освежиться и немного отдохнуть.  
Служащий за стойкой регистрации, совсем еще молодой паренек, поприветствовал кивком всех троих и уступил место у компьютера самому Волландеру. Пока тот вводил данные в систему, Крис приобнял парня за плечо:  
\- А это вот юное дарование - Марлон, сын Фионы Миллер.  
\- Хм?..  
На мгновение Дэнни нахмурилась, явно сводя вместе всю полученную информацию, и по ее лицу было прекрасно видно, в какой именно момент до нее дошло, кто именно перед ней стоит.  
\- Привет. Тебя совершенно не узнать, - улыбнулась она парнишке и тут же, обращаясь уже к Вогану, спросила: - Так у вас, что, совместный бизнес?  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Крис, - это у нас с Куртом бизнес, а Марлон думает изучать гостинично-ресторанное дело, вот Фиона и попросила нас, прежде чем он примет окончательное решение, взять его на один туристический сезон. И заработает немного, и узнает что к чему.  
\- Ну и как? Нравится? - поинтересовалась Дэнни.  
\- Очень! - смущенно выдохнул тот. - Я уже спросил Курта, можно ли мне будет и дальше приезжать сюда на стажировки, и он согласился.  
\- И Фиону с малышкой как-нибудь привози, - вклинился в их разговор Волландер, протягивая Дэнни ключ от номера. - Им снова подышать горным воздухом совсем не повредит.  
\- Это он никак не расстанется с идеей-фикс переманить ее к нам в штат управляющей? - сдал его с потрохами Крис.  
\- А вы вдвоем не справляетесь? Отель, как мне показалось, не такой и большой, - удивилась Уилсон.  
\- Справляемся, конечно, - отмахнулся Курт. - Но есть у нас мысль купить еще один, в долине, прямо на берегу озера. Нынешние владельцы хотят ближе к лету выходить на пенсию, наследников у них нет, и мы уже начали переговоры.  
\- Значит, будете расширяться, - сделала вполне понятный вывод Дэнни.  
\- Надеемся, - уточнил Крис. - Хотя лишние руки никогда не помешают. Отелем занимается в основном Курт, я только помогаю, когда есть время.  
\- Он летом работает парамедиком в бригаде скорой помощи, - пояснил Волландер, выйдя из-за стойки и приобняв Криса за талию, - а зимой переходит на полставки и в свободные дни совмещает горный патруль со службой спасения. Последние, само собой, в щенячьем восторге, потому что энтузиастов у них много, а дипломированных медиков, наоборот, по пальцам пересчитать.  
\- Ого! - впечатлилась Уилсон, во все глаза уставившись на зардевшегося и засмущавшегося Вогана. - Это когда это ты успел медшколу окончить?  
\- Поступил почти сразу, как закончил с обязательными работами, - пояснил Крис, явно не зная, куда себя деть от неловкости; он явно не любил быть в центре такого пристального внимания. - Закончил экстерном за три года. Потом еще год - стажировка в городском госпитале... ну и вот.  
\- Даже не представляю, чего тебе стоило так кардинально изменить свою жизнь, - одобрительно заметила Дэнни и вздохнула: - А у меня все по-прежнему, жизнь стоит на месте. Разве что в горы порой выбираюсь, если удается накопить достаточно денег. Ох, ладно, что я вас задерживаю, - спохватилась она, вспомнив, что у владельцев этого отеля небольшой кризис, и, наверняка, пока они тут разговаривали, уже успела накопиться уйма срочных дел.  
\- Я вас провожу, - вызвался Марлон, подхватывая ее рюкзак и направляясь в сторону парадной лестницы.  
\- Приходи через пару часов в ресторан, - крикнул вдогонку Воган, - посидим в тишине и спокойствии.  
Дэнни махнула им рукой в знак согласия и заторопилась вслед за Марлоном, а Волландер взял Криса за руку и потянул в скрытый от всех посторонних глаз служебный закуток за регистрационной стойкой.  
Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Курт обнял его и уже серьезно заглянул в глаза:  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Что мне сделается, - устало улыбнулся Крис. - Просто зверски вымотался.  
\- Если хочешь, пойди поспи пару часов.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно помотал головой Воган. - У меня еще адреналин до конца не выветрился, да и не ожидал после стольких лет встретить здесь Дэнни. Знаешь, я ведь ее вытащил из-под снежного завала еще до сбора всей команды.  
\- Тогда ты у меня сегодня со всех сторон герой.  
\- Да ну тебя, с твоими шуточками!  
Крис сделал попытку вырваться из кольца рук, но Курт только крепче прижал его к себе.  
\- Я не шучу, - вздохнул он и, подняв голову, чтобы заглянуть парню в глаза, тихо сказал: - Если бы ты только знал, как же на самом деле я тобой горжусь. А сегодня... Редко когда удается увидеть собственную жизнь в ретроспективе, но сегодня тебе выпал такой шанс. Посмотри на Уилсон, вспомни, что она сказала. Неужели ты не видишь, что она задыхается в своей собственной жизни в то время, как ты... ты свободен, ты живешь так, как всегда мечтал.  
\- И я чуть это все не потерял, - едва слышно заметил Крис.  
\- Судьба - довольно коварная штука, - усмехнулся Волландер. - Может, тебе нужно было оказаться на самом дне, потерять друзей и веру в себя, в справедливость, в лучшее, чтобы научиться ценить каждый данный тебе день, просчитывать последствия своих поступков...  
\- Курт, мы не в зале суда, - бесцеремонно перебил его Воган, - не нужно репетировать на мне заключительную речь.  
\- М-м-м, - смутился тот. - Ты прав, порой на меня находит.  
\- Я уже привык, - хихикнул Крис, - просто временами тебя действительно уносит в неприкрытый пафос.  
\- Виноват, исправлюсь, - шутливо потупился Волландер и поэтому пропустил момент, когда по его ребрам прошлись шаловливые юркие пальцы. - А! Только без щекотки! Ты же обещал!  
\- Ладно, - быстро сдался Воган. - Просто у тебя какое-то совсем похоронное настроение было. И кстати, колись давай, что тебе в голову за идея пришла про Дэнни. Думаешь, я не заметил?  
\- Что, так явно?  
\- На Фиону ты смотришь таким же плотоядным взглядом, так что тяжело было не уловить параллели.  
\- Ну... есть одна мысль. Даже мыслишка, - признался Волландер, понимая, что просто так Крис это не оставит. - Но сначала нужно познакомиться с ней поближе, приглядеться, что она за человек.  
\- Курт, ты маньяк! - с чувством выдохнул Воган. - Дай тебе волю, ты перетащишь всех наших знакомых из Англии сюда, в Норвегию. К себе под крыло. И будешь зорко смотреть, чтобы не снова не разбежались.  
\- Что поделать, - притворно вдохнул Курт, - если моя душа требует размаха и в одном отдельно взятом отеле ей скучно.  
\- Ага, - обманчиво покладистым тоном согласился с ним Крис. - С таких вот душевных метаний и начинают строиться планы по захвату мира.  
\- Пока что я согласен на одну конкретную долину, а там посмотрим, - расплылся в улыбке Волландер, но на его лице все еще лежала тень легкой меланхолии. - Кто бы подумал, с чего все начиналось...  
\- С самого обычного дня, который внезапно обернулся катастрофой.  
\- С простого дела, которое на поверку оказалось...  
\- Пойдем, Курт, - потянул его за собой из комнаты Крис, - пока ты окончательно не расклеился. Через... уже полтора часа нас будет ждать Дэнни. Я схожу проверю, как дела у горничных и нет ли у постояльцев жалоб, а ты...  
\- А я загляну на кухню, - слегка встряхнулся Волландер.  
\- Только слишком громко на них не ори.  
\- Это терапия, мне нельзя сдерживать внутри негативные эмоции.  
\- Голосовые связки сорвешь.  
\- Буду грозно шептать.  
\- И рубашку застегни.  
\- Что?... Ох, черт! И когда только успел?  
Ответом ему был удаляющийся жизнерадостный смех, и на душе у Курта как-то разом стало спокойно, тепло и... солнечно.

Конец


End file.
